bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Janet Smythe
Janet Smythe is the antagonist of Best Friends Whenever's Season 1. Janet is responsible for the future lab Cyd and Shelby saw when they jumped into the future. She is portrayed by Nora Dunn. History Jump to the Future Lab She is Norm's boss at Globo-Digi-Dyne. She seems to be a no-nonsense woman and an entrepreneur. She has invented many things, such as Glob-Digibots. She dislikes children but pretends she likes them. She likes workers with passion, energy, and initiative. She is similar to Barry in the way that she doesn't understand social graces, although unlike him, she is very harsh towards others. Cyd and Shelby Strike Back In 1991, Janet had a workshop in her garage and hates it when other people are poking around her garage. She seems to be unable to contain her anger or find reason with anyone, instead think they will steal their ideas. She doesn't trust anyone, considering the number of traps in her lab. Janet is the kind of person who is willing to hurt others just to make scientific discoveries. She's often shown hitting GDD guards in the shins and attempts to do the same to Shelby and Cyd. She did not hesitate to kill Cyd even once and even found Shelby sadness over Cyd's perceived death amusing. At the end of the episode Cyd and Shelby Strike Back, Shelby and Cyd think they reverted back to their original timeline where Janet founds Globo-Digi-Dyne and didn't become obsessed over finding the intruders of her garage. However, after Shelby and Cyd went back to 2015, 1991 Janet finds the tachyon particles they left behind. She didn't know what they were, and she intends to figure it out. Personality For the masses who she wants to buy her products, Janet plays herself up as haughty, caring and charming. However, underneath her façade, she is truly ruthless, power-hungry and greedy. Janet is a genius and has a deep passion for science and inventions, however, a large portion of this relates to feathering her own nest. As shown in the bad future, she is perfectly happy to plagiarise other people's inventions. At heart, she is completely morally bankrupt, perfectly happy to practice human experimentation and outright kills people to further her research. She is likewise hot-tempered and violent, and times seeming outright insane, having seemingly no concept of empathy or guilt. Nevertheless, she is also cunning, dedicated and patient all of which makes her a dangerous opponent. Quotes Trivia *She is responsible for the future lab. *She makes it clear she hates children, even though they made her look good during her presentations. *She is the antagonist of Season 1. *She returns in Cyd and Shelby Strike Back. *She has been shin-wacking since 1991. *In 1991, she was taller, skinnier, and had longer hair. *She discovered tachyon particles in her garage in 1991. *She is an entrepreneur and the CEO of GloboDigiDyne who has invented many things in her life starting with wireless objects. *She has her own book, "Don't You Dare Write A Book About Me!" written by an anonymous author. *In Fight The Future part 3, she has been taken by future Cyd and Shelby to time jail. Appearances *Jump to the Future Lab *Cyd and Shelby Strike Back *Fight the Future, Part 1 *Fight the Future, Part 2 *Fight the Future, Part 3 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters